


'you're supposed to love me'

by angelofeden



Series: angst angst angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: a boy stared blankly at the ceiling as 'they' had finished whatever they wanted to do to him.'you're supposed to love me.'
Relationships: None
Series: angst angst angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174811
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	'you're supposed to love me'

**Author's Note:**

> :) i love angst. also i broke one of my finger so if you see any mistakes- sorry. i tried to edit it but well. my friend might help me but she's studying so.
> 
> also- for you to find out who the 'mother' is
> 
> .--. ..- ..-. ..-. -.--

* * *

**THE BOY** stared blankly at the ceiling as 'they' finished doing whatever they wanted to him. 'they' got up laughing all the way saying things like 'he was pretty good.' or 'man i would pay good money for him.'. the boy- dream shivered curling up trying to make the cold and pain go away. soon the door opened where his 'mother' came in carrying a tray filled with medical supplies. 

his 'mother' looked coldly at him. roughly opening his legs starting to rub some cream over the bruises and cleaning out the cum. dream stared at her thinking ~~_'arent you supposed to love me?'_~~ .

as if knowing what the boy was thinking she said with a trembling voice _"i wish i could love you my dreamling, but i cannot, for i am forbidden to."_ however after those words she stood up seemingly finished and left the room, locking the door as to ensure the boy _~~(A BOY THAT WAS TOUCHED IN THE WONG PLACES- HE MUST BE UNALE TO WALK- WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS -----?!)~~_ the woman shivered before going back to her room her 'sons' ~~_(could you even call him that anymore -----?)_~~ words echoing in her mind.

dream coughed slightly forcing the words out of his mouth before his 'mother' left the vicinity

_**"you're supposed to love me"**_

* * *


End file.
